The Prince's Punishment
by Wiethop
Summary: OS. DM/HG. UA. Remake de La Belle et La Bête. Draco, jeune sorcier et prince prétentieux se voit l'objet d'une malédiction que seul un véritable amour pourra conjurer. L'arrivée d'une sublime jeune femme à la porte de son château lui redonne espoir.


**Le Châtiment du Prince.**

**Disclaimer** : Tout les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont l'unique propriété de J.K. Rowling, De même que la version du conte de La Belle et La Bête dont je m'inspire ici, appartient à Walt Disney. Et je ne retire en aucun cas des bénéfices de leurs utilisations et de la publication de cette fiction.

**Résumé** : OS. DM/HG. UA. Remake de La Belle et La Bête. Draco, jeune sorcier et prince prétentieux se voit l'objet d'une malédiction que seul un véritable amour pourra conjurer. L'arrivée d'une jeune femme sublime à la porte de son château lui redonne espoir. Sera-t-il capable de surmonter ces préjugés et devenir quelqu'un d'autre ?

**Musique** : Je conseille fortement _Madame Butterfly_ de Puccini aux les amateurs d'opéra, et sinon _Viva La Gloria_ de Green Day et _Sing for the moment_ d'Eminem.

Il était une fois, dans un pays lontain, un jeune prince vivant dans un imposant manoir, perdu au milieu d'une foret dense et périlleuse. Ce jeune aristocrate au yeux orageux réfléchissait il restait posté des heures à la fenêtre du dernier étage de sa demeure, admirant ses terres qui s'étendait à perte de vue, son visage impassible, malgré la foudre qui s'abattait dans son corps. Les mèches de ses cheveux blancs retombaient devant ses yeux et pourtant il ne songeait pas à les en chasser. Non, tout son esprit, tout son corps étaient omnibulé par une créature surprenante qu'il avait aperçu quelques semaines auparavant, alors qu'il se rendait au village pour se distraire quelques heures avec de jeunes filles de joies, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il l'avait vue, elle, d'une timide beauté, emmitouflé dans son blouson de cuir, elle attendait devant le pub, sûrement ses amis. Elle parcourait le trottoir, se battant contre la froideur du soir. Il était resté figé, interdit, ne parvenant pas à détacher son regard de cette jeune femme, un peu perdue. Les rayons orangés du soleil couchant venait caresser son visage, sublimant les reflets auburn de ses cheveux en bataille. Sa longue franche venait s'abattre sur ces longs cils, encadrant ses grands yeux nébuleux.

Il avait hésité, de longues secondes, il s'était égaré dans la contemplation de sa moue triste et de ses jambes interminables. Puis elle avait baissé le nez dans son écharpe et avait disparu au détour d'une ruelle. Cette appariation le hantait, chaque moment de son existence, tel un fantôme qui le suivait à chacun de ses pas. Il s'imaginait effleurer son doux visage, redessiner les contours de sa bouche, s'abreuver de son odeur enivrante. Mais il ne connaissait rien d'elle, pas même son prénom, rien, il remémorait simplement sa silhouette élancée et la pâleur de sa peau à la lueur du soleil.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il vivait ici il ressentait la lourdeur de la solitude. Elle l'étouffait, il pouvait à peine respirer. Il s'assit au bout de la grande table d'une des nombreuses pièces, comme tout les soirs. Il s'apprêtait à conjurer son repas mais il n'avait pas faim, il s'affala contre sa table, reposant sa tête dans ses bras. Il se frotta les yeux énergiquement, espérant faire disparaître cette désagréable obsession qui l'empêchait de se concentrer. Il se résonna. Il ne pourrait jamais, au grand jamais, aborder cette jeune femme. Il était trop _différent_, bien trop différent. Comment lui faire comprendre ? Elle le prendrait pour un fou, pour un autre allumé, uniquement intéressé par son sourire charmeur. La magie faisait partie de lui, il avait essayé, mon dieu oui ! il avait essayé, du plus profond de son âme de s'en débarrasser, mais rien ne changerait. Il était né comme ça, il le resterait. Condamné à une vie de réclusion et de solitude, les moldus le trouvait étrange. Ils avaient peur de ce sombre château qui surplombait leur village, jetant une ombre dominante et inquiétante sur eux. Ils évitaient cet être asocial et méprisant, ils se taisaient sur son passage. Les rumeurs les plus folles couraient, le disant vampire, sataniste ou tout autre chose encore plus étrange. Parfois même, quand la grêle tombait trop fort ou quand un incendie se déclenchait dans la forêt, ils murmuraient qu'_il _devait être furieux.

Il soupira longuement et desserra son col.

C'est vrai qu'il avait peut-être mérité un peu de cette haine, il s'était toujours montré supérieur et imbu de lui même. Après tout, en quoi ces hommes incapables de faire léviter le moindre objet, avaient-ils le droit de le juger ? Il était issu d'une famille puissance, une famille de _sang purs_. Et il était Prince. Ses parents, sorciers reconnus et respectés, imposaient leurs monarchie dans un pays reculés du nord de l'Europe. Et son rang social, il ne l'avait jamais oublié, chaque jour il se souvenait d'agir en tant que tel. Ce qu'il respectait à la lettre. Hautain et méprisant, cette attitude était ancré en lui et il trouvait cela parfaitement normal. Après tout cette jeune fille lui importait peu. Il pourrait avoir toutes les princesses du royaume s'il le voulait. Certes, sa beauté l'avait ébloui mais elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Tout juste son sublime visage mais pas même une once de magie en elle, pas une seule goutte de sang digne de ce nom.

Alors qu'il se perdait dans les méandres de ses pensées, quelques vint frapper à la porte, le bruit lointain le raviva d'un coup et il sauta sur ses pieds. La panique l'envahie quelque peu. Serait-ce les villageois qui veinaient tenter de le tuer à coup de pioche et de faux ? Avaient-ils décidé de lui faire subir le même sort que les présumées sorcières au Moyen Age ? Il dévala les longues marches de sa demeure et atterrit dans le hall d'entrée, glissant sur le marbre cirée. Il apposa son oreille contre la porte mais les bourrasques de vents l'empêchait d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Il respira alors un grand coup et ouvrit brusquement la porte. Son regard se durcit et ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans un rictus de dégoût. De part son rang et son éducation, il avait toujours appris à admirer et à respecter la beauté, tout comme on lui avait enseigné à mépriser la plèbe. Tout chez lui était noble, de son menton pointu à sa voix traînante. Alors, lorsqu'il vit cette répugnante miséreuse devant sa porte, elle osait le déranger, elle osait venir lui quémander quelques victuailles, il ne put retenir un glapissement horrifié. Le fait qu'il se sente seul ne signifiait pas qu'il désirait s'entourer pour autant de n'importe qui, et surtout pas accorder sa compassion à des mendiantes.

Il l'a regarda de haut, dédaigneux, haussa un sourcil altier, et lui claqua la porte au nez. Il avait retenu sa respiration trop longtemps, son nez délicat ne supportant pas les odeurs trop fortes, sa tête commençait à tourner. Il verrouilla magiquement la porte, et put enfin respirer, il souffla fortement tout en s'adossant contre un mur. Le hall qui lui faisait face lui sembla rassurant, les tableaux de ses ancêtres dormaient tranquillement dans leurs cadres et la pièce n'était éclairé que par la lune qui filtrait à travers les grandes fenêtres. Il avait échappé au pire.

« Ton égoïsme et ton narcissisme te perdront, Draco. » Il sursauta, la voix comme un doux sifflement, émanait du plafond. Il leva les yeux, pourtant il ne vit rien. Il pensa avoir rêver. Soudain, une aura phosphorescente se propagea devant lui et une jeune femme apparue. Non, il n'avait apparemment pas rêver… Elle arborait de longs cheveux rouges, cascadant jusqu'au bas de son dos et elle était fagotée d'une robe bleue azur un peu terne, bouffante aux manches. Son cou était enserré d'un collier noir qui brillait curieusement. L'apparition figea le jeune homme, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

La jeune femme, elle, semblait soucieuse. « Je suis fortement déçue. Je t'observe depuis de longues années, depuis ta naissance pour être précise. Je t'ai vu t'embourbé dans une prétention qui ne te ressemble pas. Tu es devenu de plus en plus arrogant, et aujourd'hui tu refuses l'aumône à une pauvre femme. » Ses sourcils se froncèrent au dessus de ses yeux bleus et son collier parut se teinter de gris. Elle reprit « Je tiens à t'aider, je le dois. J'ai promis à ta mère de veiller sur toi. » Elle se tut quelques instants et il ne parvint pas à détacher ses yeux des lèvres pourpre de la jeune femme. « Tu entres aujourd'hui dans ta 19ème année. Et pour te montrer que les apparences importent peu, tu vas devoir réussir à trouver une femme qui t'aimera pour ce que tu es avant ton 21ème anniversaire. » Il eu un sourire narquois. Rien n'était plus facile. La plupart des femmes l'aimaient avant même qu'il ne les rencontre. Elles adoraient ses cheveux blonds et son air mystérieux. Il lui suffirait de soumettre à l'Imperium une quelconque moldue du village. La jeune femme devant lui eu un sourire confiant et agita la main. Il senti alors quelque chose changer en lui, une douleur fulgurante lui serra les entrailles, il s'écroula sur le sol, à demi sonné.

Glacé. Ce fut la première pensée de Draco Malfoy, le sol sous son dos était glacé et le fit frissonner. Sa tête bourdonnait et sa vue était flouée. Il essaya de se lever mais glissa de nouveau sur le sol froid. Il roula alors sur le côté et après plusieurs tentatives, il parvint à se mettre sur ses jambes, encore flageolantes. Il marcha lourdement jusqu'à sa salle de bain, manquant de se cogner à de nombreuses reprises dans des meubles. Il parvint enfin dans la salle d'eau et s'assit précautionneusement sur le rebord de la baignoire. Sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir et un sifflement incessant lui perçait les oreilles. Tandis qu'il ouvrait le robinet d'eau pour se faire couler un bain, il croisa son reflet dans un des nombreux miroirs de la pièce. Il tomba à la renverse et s'ouvrit le bras contre le rebord du lavabo. Il se releva difficilement et s'approcha à nouveau du miroir, la respiration saccadée. Un cri se bloqua dans ses poumons, lui brûlant la gorge. Sa magie explosa, incontrôlable, et les glaces volèrent en éclat.

Le délicat chant des oiseaux la tira d'un profond sommeil. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et s'étira longuement. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le matin, elle redoutait le froid mordant lorsqu'elle devait s'extirper de sa couette. Elle soupira et rassembla son courage. Elle abandonna la chaleur de son lit et s'empressa de se vêtir, elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine pour calmer son estomac. Après un frugal petit déjeuner, elle se décida à aller faire un tour au village.

Elle marchait calmement, l'air frais la revigorant, lorsque son regard se posa sur Le Château. Ce château sombre qui dominait le village, il paraissait, comme toujours, délabré et délaissé, pourtant elle s'avait qu'un mystérieux jeune homme y vivait. Elle l'avait aperçu une fois au village, elle en gardait un souvenir saisissant. La blancheur de son teint, contrastant avec sa longue cape noire, l'avait fait frémir d'une craintive curiosité.

Elle continuait sa balade matinale, suivant le chemin de terre battue qui conduisait au village. Le soleil se levait à peine, projetant ainsi l'ombre menaçante du manoir sur toute la vallée. Elle lançait des coups d'œil furtif vers la battisse, sa simple vue la rendait mal à l'aise elle accéléra son pas. C'est alors qu'un détail la frappa. La tour du château, habituellement aussi lugubre que le reste, brillait d'un étrange halo bleuté. Elle s'arrêta soudain. Et comme Eve attiré par la pomme, la jeune femme, refusant de combattre encore un peu plus sa curiosité, bifurqua et emprunta un petit chemin sinueux à travers la forêt qui conduisait au Château. Sa peur s'était envolé, seuls ses jambes guidaient son esprit, et elles la conduisaient à travers les hauts arbres bousculés par le vent et les rochers lui barrant la route.

Elle se prit les pieds dans les puissances racines des chênes et s'écorcha les genoux plusieurs fois en tombant. Pourtant, rien ne l'arrêta, elle ne sembla même pas le remarquer. Elle parvint alors, après un long périple, devant une imposante grille en fer, haute de plusieurs mètres. Elle s'y accrocha et tira de toutes ses maigres forces. Les barreaux ne tremblèrent même pas. Elle aperçut alors une lourde cloche à sa droite, elle s'agrippa à la corde et tira. Une profonde et longue vibration retentit, faisant tourbillonner les feuilles mortes qui jonchait sur le sol. Tout à coup, le portail se déforma, les massifs barreaux ondulèrent et se transformèrent en une large bouche. Elle se mit en mouvement dans un grincement strident. « L'accès de se château est interdit. Veuillez passer votre chemin. » Le jeune femme recula de quelques pas, apeuré. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre ces jambes à son cou lorsque la voix tonna de nouveau. « Attendez. Le propriétaire souhaite vous rencontrer. » Elle se mit à claquer furieusement des dents et s'élança en courant à travers les bois.

Quelle foutue idée lui était passé par la tête ? Elle devenait folle. Elle avait atteint la lisière de la forêt lorsqu'elle fut attiré en arrière et violemment projeter contre la grille. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger ! L'imposant portail s'ouvrit et elle fut amené dans le manoir. Elle tenta de se libérer, se débattant de toutes ses forces, hurlant, mais rien n'y faisait. Une force invisible l'a contraignait à pénétrer dans ce château. Elle fut précipité contre le sol de marbre du hall d'entrée et la porte se referma derrière elle. Elle hoqueta, inspirant péniblement et se redressa sur ses coudes. La pièce était sombre et elle semblait seule ici. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et s'évertua à essayer d'ouvrir la porte. Malheureusement, elle n'y parvint pas. C'est alors qu'une voix traînante et dangereusement basse résonna dans le hall.

« Qui êtes vous et que faites vous ici ? » Un homme se tenait dans l'ombre, elle ne parvenait à distinguer que sa forme. Elle se recroquevilla contre la porte. « Je… je m'appelle Hermione, Hermione Granger. J'habite au village. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas… j'ai été contrainte par votre… portail. Je vais m'en aller, je…

- Non., la coupa-t-il d'un ton sans équivoque. Tu ne partiras pas. »

L'homme s'approcha alors, découvrant son visage. Son visage. Elle retint difficilement un cri d'horreur. La difformité de ses traits suffisait à lui donner la nausée. L'un de ses yeux était quasiment obstrué par les chairs bouffies de ses joues, son nez était enfoncé dans son visage et apparaissait comme s'il avait était broyé puis mal ressoudé. Son front était strié de longs plis profonds, donnant à sa peau un aspect de papier froissé, et son menton, quand à lui, était fourchu, estropiant ainsi le semblant de bouche qu'on aurait pu reconnaître. Seul ses cheveux restaient inchangés, d'un blond platine à couper le souffle, retombant en mèches volatiles sur son visage.

Hermione avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, à peine eut-elle le temps de crier de terreur qu'elle fut ligoté par une autre force invisible et transporté sans ménagement dans un dédalle de couloirs et d'escaliers. Elle ne voyait plus grand chose et sentit simplement qu'on la déposait sur une surface dure et plane. Elle entendit ensuite un tintement de clés et puis, le noir total.

« Tu l'as enfermé dans les cachots ? ! Draco ! Libère la ! » La voix fluette retentit dans la grande salle.

Draco s'était réfugié dans sa tour, il y passait désormais le plus clair de son temps. Il n'osait plus sortir et s'exposer aux autres. Ce n'était pourtant pas la culpabilité qui le rongeait, mais le dégoût de lui même. Il s'interdisait tout contact humain, préférant se laisser dépérir seul et oublié de tous. Après l'étrange visite de la Fée qu'il avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt, il s'était enfermé dans une torpeur maladive. Il ne parlait presque plus, vivant une obscurité oppressante.

Une fois par jour, il se rendait dans la tour, qu'il avait gardé fermé durant de nombreuses années, la trouvant trop haute, trop sombre, trop froide. Désormais, il l'appréciait. En effet, après avoir briser tout les miroirs de son manoir, refusant de se trouver de nouveaux face à son reflet, il n'en avait conservé qu'un seul. Un peu spécial. Ce miroir parlait. Il avait été enchanté maintes années auparavant, par un de ses ancêtres un peu fou, et depuis il n'avait jamais quitté le château. Il demeurait habituellement caché derrière un lourd velours, l'empêchant ainsi de s'exprimer. Depuis quelques jours, Draco avait fait sa connaissance. Il avait d'abord cru que c'était un objet maléfique, puis il s'était rendu compte qu'il était inoffensif. Sa particularité résidait dans le fait qu'il pouvait modifier l'apparence de celui qui se regardait dedans. Rien de fantastique évidemment, juste changer une coiffure, ou effacer un petit défaut. Cependant, cet objet possédait une personnalité assez extraverti et il amusait Draco. Il était bien différent des autres objets enchantés de sa maison, qui se contentaient uniquement d'accomplir des taches définies et répétitives. D'ailleurs son manoir paraissait bien trop impliquer dans sa vie personnelle, il avait ouvert l'accès de son antre à une moldue. Il devrait s'occuper de remédier à cela. Trop de puissants sorciers s'étaient succédés dans cette maison.

« Ferme là, Frederick. » s'exclama sèchement Draco. Il s'assit rageusement sur le parquet poussiéreux et s'adossa contre un mur. Quel portail idiot ! Qu'allait-il faire d'elle maintenant ? Il devrait sûrement la faire disparaître. Si elle revenait au village elle risquait de raconter ce qu'elle avait vécu et en plus de passer pour une folle, il aurait sans le moindre de doutes de nombreux problèmes. Frederick poursuivait sa litanie des innombrables défauts de Draco, l'accusant de toutes les abominations et le sommant de libérer cette jeune créature éperdue et innocente. Draco laissa échapper un soupir désespéré, il se demanda s'il ne devait pas jeter les clés du cachot. Elle mourrait de faim et de froid et allègerait ainsi ses soucis. Il ne put cependant s'y résoudre.

Hermione contrôla difficilement le tremblement qui agitait ses mains. Le cachot respirait la moisissure. La jeune femme s'appuya doucement contre un mur et s'obligea à réfléchir calmement. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle devenait cinglée, sans aucun doute. Elle avait du rêver, ou être drogué pour imaginer de tels évènements. Un portail qui parle, et qui l'oblige à entrer dans le manoir ? Impossible. Elle relativisa. Elle se convainquit presque qu'elle dormait, et comme Alice, elle avait atterri aux pays des merveilles, elle se réveillerait dans quelques minutes, encore allongée sur son confortable matelas. Pourtant elle sentait toujours la pierre froide et rêche contre ses mains et même si elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux, elle pouvait deviner que son environnement n'avait pas changé. Hermione se punit mentalement ne pas avoir écouté son père et ne pas l'avoir cru lorsqu'il disait que l'homme-du-château s'adonnait à des pratiques sataniques. Elle se remémora alors son visage, et elle ne put réfréner un frisson, que lui était-il arrivé ? Il avait du s'attirer les foudres de quelqu'un de très méchant et sûrement le méritait-il. C'était inhumain de défigurer quelqu'un comme cela. Son imagination s'emballa elle le voyait dans une cave remplis d'étranges grimoires et potions, enchantant son manoir pour attirer les jeunes filles et les tuer accomplissant ainsi quelques rites maléfiques. Ou alors c'était peut-être seulement un prestidigitateur et un illusionniste très doué. Il cherchait simplement à l'effrayer un peu. Elle avait rencontrer un ami de son père un jour, un nomade de passage au village, il arrivait à faire disparaître des pièces de monnaie et à deviner quelle carte elle avait choisi. C'était néanmoins bien loin d'une grille qui se transforme en bouche…

Elle se laissa glisser prudemment contre le mur et s'allongea sur le sol en position fœtal. Elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à dormir mais espérait réussir à se vider l'esprit. Et peut-être se réveillerait-elle dans son lit, les oiseaux piaillant joyeusement à sa fenêtre.

« Sortez. » Hermione sursauta. La porte venait de s'ouvrir. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait enfermé ici. Un jour, peut-être. Elle avait faim et ses mains tremblaient sans interruptions maintenant. L'homme apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, amenant un peu de lumière avec lui. Elle se leva doucement et avança de quelques pas. Elle s'empêcha de regarder son visage. Ses mains devenait moite et elle se demandait ce qu'il voulait. Elle se souvint de la Reine Rouge dans Alice aux pays des merveilles et sa désagréable manie de faire trancher la tête à quiconque l'importunait.

Draco l'observa longuement, son attitude craintive et ses mains qu'elle ne cessait de tordre. Elle était blanche, ses lèvres se confondait presque dans la couleur de sa peau, elle devait certainement avoir soif. Ses cheveux bruns et bouclés tombaient lâchement, reposant sur ses frêles épaules. Draco fut cependant attiré par ses paupières baissés et ses cils qui projetaient une ombre gigantesque sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder, il l'a répulsait. Un goût acide emplit sa bouche. Il saisit alors son bras et la traîna dans les escaliers qui menait au premier étage du manoir. Elle le suivit dans piper mot.

« Tu vivras ici désormais., murmura-t-il de sa voix traînante et il fit volte face.

- Attendez ! »

Hermione avait parlé trop vite, mais elle voulait des explications. Son regard se fit suppliant lorsqu'il la regarda, surpris. Elle voulut dire quelque chose d'autre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Alors elle la referma. Il s'attarda un instant et partit.

« C'est la dernière fois que j'écoute tes suggestions absurdes !, s'insurgea Draco contre le miroir.

- Calme toi, Draco. Tu sais tout comme moi ce qu'elle peut t'apporter…, Frederick laissa sa phrase en suspend et forma l'image de Draco avec son ancien visage.

- Tu es idiot, Frederick. C'est justement mon apparence actuelle qui réduit tout espoir à néant.

- Tu ne perds rien à essayer., tenta le miroir, un peu malicieux. »

Draco dormit très mal cette nuit là, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Après avoir conduit la jeune femme dans une chambre de son manoir, y avoir fait monter de la nourriture et l'avoir enfermé à clé, il ne pouvait enlever l'image de fragilité qu'elle dégageait. Cette innocence attendrissante qui lui faisait sentir si… coupable. Il chassa ce sentiment qu'il sentait poindre dans son cœur. Draco se retourna une nouvelle fois dans les couvertures. Les paroles de Frederick lui revenait en mémoire. Peut-être avait-il raison ? Cette jeune fille était venue par elle même ici et maintenant il ne pouvait plus la laisser partir. Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Il finirait de toute façon par la tuer, un sorcier ne pouvait pas s'éprendre d'une moldue. Mais si elle permettait de conjurer la malédiction… Il s'efforcerait de lui parler demain, décida-t-il.

Hermione s'éveilla brusquement, la respiration haletante. Son statut de prisonnière l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Qu'allait faire cet homme ? Il ne semblait pas vouloir la tuer. Du moins, pas pour le moment. Il l'avait installé dans une belle chambre bleue, adjacente à une salle de bain. Il avait même faire porter de la nourriture, qu'elle s'était empressé d'avaler. La peur lui serrait toujours les entrailles, pourtant lorsqu'elle regardait par la fenêtre et qu'elle voyait la forêt à perte de vue et le brouillard gris et suspension dans l'air, elle se sentait apaisée. Comme rassurée. Elle se remémorait sa maison à quelques lieues d'ici, son père devait se faire un sang d'encre. Elle se força à penser à autre chose, elle ne souhaitait pas se laisser envahir par le tristesse. Mais son père lui manquait.

Elle aperçut alors un bout de papier et une boite sur la table de chevet qui ne s'y trouvait pas hier soir, elle prit la feuille dans sa main et remettant une mèche derrière son oreille, elle la déplia. Une invitation. _Il_ l'invitait à petit déjeuner. Son mot était d'une courtoisie tout à fait honorable, révélant même une certaine connaissance de la bienséance. Elle respira longuement, et toujours assise dans le lit, elle ouvrit la boite. Elle retint un cri de surprise, il s'y trouvait une robe, une robe d'une beauté lunaire. Elle était d'un gris brillant, orné de nombreux voiles satinés. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite.

Hermione se demanda quels genres de personnes mettaient une robe comme cela pour prendre un petit déjeuner mais ne s'y attarda pas. Elle l'enfila elle lui seyait parfaitement. Elle devait se plier à ce qu'il lui demandait, ne pas risquer de s'attirer son animosité. Elle releva ses cheveux en un gracieux chignon et apposa une discrète ombre sur ses paupières. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Souhaitait-il la préparer à un quelconque rituel d'exécution ? Ou la reconduire dans le cachot et cette fois la laisser périr ?

Hermione s'obligea à penser à autre chose, à la douceur du tissu contre sa peau par exemple. Elle s'assit ensuite dans un fauteuil et attendit patiemment. Il viendrait la chercher le moment voulu.

9 : 30 sonna et la porte de sa chambre cliqueta. Elle ne s'ouvrit pas pour autant. Hermione se leva et posa sa main sur la poignet, elle porte était déverrouillé. Elle sortit et pénétra dans un long couloir éclairé faiblement par des chandeliers. Il n'y avait personne. Elle marcha sur la moquette prudemment, elle arriva alors devant un immense escalier, d'une centaine marches au moins. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit toujours personne. Elle haussa les épaules et descendit, soulevant sa robe pour ne pas tomber.

Une fois en bas, elle resta immobile. Le chemin à suivre ensuite lui était inconnu. Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ?

« La porte de droite. » Elle sursauta. Qui avait parlé ? Elle était sûre que c'était la rambarde dorée de l'escalier. Pourtant lorsqu'elle la toucha, cette dernière ne bougea pas, inerte. Elle ouvrit prudemment la porte de droite et atterrit dans une majestueuse salle, occupé par une longue table, au bout de laquelle _il_ se trouvait. Assis. Il la regarda, puis se leva et lui désigna une chaise. Il l'aida à s'asseoir et se réinstalla à sa place.

Hermione assista alors à la chose la plus magique de sa vie – si c'était encore possible – des plats de nourriture apparurent comme par enchantement sur la table. Des croissants, du bacon, des œufs, du thé, du café… Elle faillit s'évanouir, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Désires-tu quelque chose ?, suggéra poliment Draco.

- O… oui, je vais prendre du… thé., elle baissa les yeux, gênée. »

Il l'a servit délicatement et commença à grignoter un croissant.

« Je te prie de m'excuser pour le traitement que je t'ai fait subir durant tes premiers jours ici, je le regrette profondément.

- Je… ce n'est pas… grave.

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Tu peux te détendre., lui signifia-t-il.

- Bien., elle avala difficilement un bout d'œuf et essaya de paraître plus décontracté. Vous êtes un… enfin, un… magicien ? »

Elle eut l'air un peu mal à l'aise mais était réellement curieuse de connaître la réponse. Draco ne put retenir un rire un peu jaune, déformant encore un plus les traits de son visage. Hermione détourna bien vite les yeux et crut l'avoir vexé. Pourtant lorsqu'il répondit, ce fut d'une voix amusée.

« En réalité, je suis un sorcier., il soupira. Tu as du remarquer les choses pour le moins inhabituelles qui se produisent ici, sois sans crainte, c'est tout à fait normal. Je te mentirais en te disant que mes « pouvoirs » sont totalement inoffensif mais… je sais les maîtriser. Tu dois penser que les villageois ont raison en se méfiant de moi, c'est vrai que je pourrais tous les tuer. » A cette phrase, Hermione frissonna mais n'osa rien dire. « Mais je n'en retirerais aucune utilité. » Anticipant la question que Hermione s'apprêtait à poser, il continua d'une voix désintéressé. « Il existe bien d'autres personnes comme moi, évidemment, cependant nous devons tous vivre cacher. Tu comprends bien que la révélation de notre existence créerait de trop nombreux problèmes, voir même des guerres. » Il se tut alors, laissant ses derniers mots peser entre eux et but une gorgée de café noir. Il se rappela alors pourquoi il avait décidé de lui parler et fit mine de s'intéresser à elle. Il la questionna longuement, mais d'une manière si raffinée qu'elle lui livra une grande partie de son existence. Elle lui raconta même le sentiment de plénitude qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'elle passait ses journées à lire, assise contre un arbre, la douce brise de l'automne caressant ses joues.

Draco l'a trouva agréablement distingué et sa délicatesse le ravit au plus au point. Elle possédait tout à fait la grâce et la retenu de rigueur chez une princesse. Cependant elle restait une pauvre petite moldue, encore bien ignorante de sa véritable personnalité. Il l'a renvoya dans ses appartement vers onze heures, et monta alors à sa tour, le cœur plus léger que d'habitude.

« Monsieur Malfoy serait-il sujet à une sensibilité exacerbé ? », susurra Frederick quant il franchit la porte de la pièce. Draco secoua la tête. Cette jeune femme l'avait touché, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle lui avait presque donner l'envie et le courage de devenir quelqu'un de bien pour la séduire. Et par la séduire, il ne voulait pas dire l'obliger à l'aimer en la menaçant de la tuer au moindre écart. Il apercevait une lueur d'espoir qui lui permettrait enfin d'avancer avec quelqu'un à ses côtés. Il se surprenait à vouloir enrouler ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux. A souhaiter la prendre dans ses bras et la sentir respirer contre son cœur. Frederick devait avoir raison, il devenait plus sensible, plus _faible_. Il n'accorderait jamais sa confiance à une moldue et il lui confierait jamais ses sentiments. Il croisa son reflet dans le miroir et retint difficilement les larmes qui menaçait de jaillir de ses yeux.

Hermione remonta dans sa chambre, prise d'une légère euphorie. Elle s'était souvent imaginé vivre dans un monde fantastique, où d'un coup de main on parvenait à changer une fourchette en bouquet de fleur. Elle avait encore du mal à le croire, mais elle revoyait avec netteté les mets se matérialiser _magiquement_ sous ses yeux. L'homme l'effrayait toujours, cependant il s'était montrer bien moins goujat qu'il l'avait été jusqu'à présent. Il avait témoigné d'un intérêt sincère pour elle. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas exactement de quoi il en retournait. Ainsi que pourquoi il était si difforme désormais. Elle n'osait pas poser de questions. Elle s'entendit sur son lit, froissant un peu la superbe robe qu'elle portait toujours et un sourire scintilla sur son visage. Hermione se sermonna, elle ne devait pas apprécier un homme qui la retenait prisonnière, elle se devait de le haïr.

Elle décida de laisser de côté toutes les questions qui la tourmentait et s'identifia une fois de plus à Alice qui acceptait sans commentaire les élucubrations du Chapelier Fou. Elle laissa sa main courir sur la délicatesse du tissu de sa robe et ferma les yeux de contentement.

Le soir arriva, amenant la pluie avec lui. Les gros nuages noirs cachaient la lune, rendant l'atmosphère lourde et silencieuse. Hermione s'ennuyait profondément, l'enfermement commençant à lui peser. Elle tournait en rond, elle aurait aimé avoir un livre à lire, n'importe quoi, juste quelque chose pour se distraire. Elle observait l'orage qui grondait au dehors, accoudé à la fenêtre, le front collé à la vitre. Soudain, elle entendit le bruit, presque familier, de la porte qui se déverrouillait. Elle se précipita et l'ouvrir prestement. Un nouveau paquet se trouvait sur le palier, et personne dans le couloir - _évidemment_. La jeune femme l'ouvrit délicatement et découvrit une autre robe, encore plus sublime que la précédente. Celle ci était d'un bleu nuit, brillant de milles facettes à la lumière. Elle était longue, retombant lestement sur le bas, affublé de manches bouffantes – n'enlevant pour autant rien à son élégance - et d'un décolleté surmonté d'arabesques qui soulignait lascivement sa poitrine. Elle se glissa dans la robe et se prépara à descendre. Elle sentit un sentiment de béatitude s'emparer d'elle.

Draco retint une exclamation lorsqu'elle franchit la porte et qu'elle apparut, gracieuse, sensuelle magnifique.

Sous les conseils de Frederick, il avait décidé de la conduire à la salle de bal avant le dîner. Il avait préalablement enchanté des instruments, et avait revêtit son plus bel ensemble. La robe qui lui avait choisi faisait ressortir ses grands yeux sombres et il ne parvenait pas à en détacher son regard.

Il lui tendit le bras et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Les lumières des chandeliers les éclairaient faiblement et faisait presque étinceler les cheveux platines de Draco. Il passa son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et la rapprocha de lui. La musique démarra sur une valse. Il entama un premier pas et ils virevoltèrent, la robe d'Hermione se soulevant et ses cheveux détachés suivant les mouvements de la danse.

Au début, elle ne parvint pas à le regarder en face et gardait son regard résolument baissé contre son cou. Elle posa même sa tête contre son épaule, se laissant guider par la douce mélodie qui s'écoulait des instruments jouant sans musiciens. Elle se sentait bien, elle respirait à plein poumons son odeur un peu suave. Puis elle releva timidement la tête et croisa son regard. Elle fut submergé par de trop nombreuses sensations et tourna résolument la tête. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa entraîner, submerger par la musique et la présence protectrice du Prince.

Elle tressaillit lorsque la musique cessa brusquement. Il s'écarta poliment d'elle, enlevant sa main de la sienne. Elle aurait voulu la garder, cette main aux doigts longs et fins, douce et tendre. La magie du moment était passé. Et il la conduisit jusqu'à la salle à manger. Ils s'assirent aux mêmes places que le matin même, et les plats apparurent de même manière.

« Comment vous appelez vous ?, demanda timidement Hermione.

- Je suis le Prince Draco Lucius Malfoy, et tu peux me tutoyer., répondit Draco d'un ton accommodant.

- D'accord. Hum, je peux me permettre de… _te_ demander comment tu as été… changé aussi brusquement ? Je veux dire, je t'ai déjà vu au village auparavant et tu étais… différent. »

Elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient franchi un cap, la peur qu'elle ressentait s'était quelque peu évaporer et elle se sentait plus sûre d'elle. Hermione sentit cependant ses mains devenir moites. Elle réalisa qu'elle était sûrement allée trop loin. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour d'un couteau, prête à se défendre. Draco se tendit à l'entente de sa question et après quelques hésitations, consentit à lui répondre. « C'est une longue histoire. » Il posa ses couverts et pris une inspiration. « Suis moi. » Il se leva et Hermione le suivit docilement.

Ils traversèrent de nombreuses portes, des couloirs, des grandes pièces, et ils arrivèrent dans une immense bibliothèque. Draco se dirigea vers une étagère et d'un coup de baguette – sous le regard éberlué de Hermione – fit s'éjecter un gros livre. Il le rattrapa au vol et l'ouvrit à une page précise. Le livre était vieux et légèrement jauni par le temps.

« Regarde ça. » Sur une double page s'étendait une photo d'une jeune femme rousse, fixant le lecteur d'un air inquisiteur. Elle était d'une beauté fatale, mais semblait d'une élégance et d'une intelligence inégalable.

« Son nom est Cordeilla. C'est une des premières sorcières à avoir jamais existé. Elle a subie un destin tragique – les non-sorciers n'ont jamais pu accepter quelque chose qui les dépassait – et est désormais une fée, depuis quelques centaines d'années. Son rôle est de veiller sur les sorciers de ce monde, ma mère a eut recourt à elle lors de ma naissance. Malheureusement je l'ai… trahi en quelque sorte. » Il fit une pose et fixa Hermione. « Je me suis laissé pervertir par la prétention et j'ai fini par être persuadé de ma supériorité et de mon plein pouvoir sur les gens. Je répugnais tout les gens qui ne me ressemblait pas, je maltraitais les moldus et toutes les autres personnes différentes de moi. » Il se tut un moment et regarda à nouveau la gravure. Hermione ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir mais resta silencieuse. « Cordeilla a voulu me punir et m'a lancé une malédiction. J'ai bien entendu essayer de la conjurer, oh oui, j'ai longuement essayé, mais ce n'est pas possible. Elle a déformé mon visage et je ne pourrais retrouver mon ancienne apparence qu'en trouva un être capable de m'aimer pour ce que je suis et non pas pour ce que je représente. Et aucune forme de magie ne peut faire ça. » Il ferma le livre et se tourna vers la jeune femme. Cette dernière mit quelques temps à assimiler les paroles que Draco venait de prononcer.

« C'est terrible, s'indigna-t-elle d'une petit voix. » Draco ne répondit pas. Il appréhendait sa réaction, elle allait penser qu'il essayait de se servir de sa naïveté. Pourtant Hermione ne sembla pas fâché. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil de la pièce, en pleine réflexion. Elle releva enfin la tête vers lui et dit, le plus sincèrement possible : « Tu as changé. Si tu as été prétentieux auparavant, tu ne l'es plus., elle sourit. Et même si le traitement que tu m'as infligé quand je suis arrivé ici, était d'une grossièreté sans pareille, tu es la personne la plus délicate que j'ai jamais rencontré. » Et sans laisser le temps à Draco de réfléchir, elle lui tendit sa main, en signe de paix, de pardon. Il la serra, un peu embarrassé, et elle partit, sans un mot de plus.

« Amoureux., lui signifia Frederick, amusé.

- Tais-toi. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles., répliqua Draco, contrarié.

- C'est une bonne chose, Draco. Déclares toi, elle t'apprécie, tu vas enfin retrouver ton jolie minois., » se moqua le Miroir.

Draco lui tournait le dos, regardant les bourrasques de vents secouer les hauts arbres de la forêt. Il était encore tôt et le soleil n'était pas encore levé, seul une lueur grisâtre perdurait. Il restait immobile, pesant le pour et le contre.

« Tu n'as plus rien à perdre, argumenta son compagnon. » Et il n'avait pas tort. C'est alors qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il remercia le miroir d'une voix enjoué et descendit à tout allure les escaliers de la tour, laissant Frederick perplexe.

Hermione s'éveilla étrangement sereine. Malgré le mauvais temps et le chant des oiseaux qui lui manquait. Elle se leva calmement et se débarbouilla dans la salle de bain, c'est quant elle revient dans sa chambre qu'elle remarqua le livre sur la table de chevet. Encore un cadeau du Prince, pensa-t-elle en souriant. Intrigué, elle le prit et regarda la couverture, elle était faite de cuir noir et seulement 3 mots ressortait, gravé en doré _Roméo et Juliette_. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle avait déjà lu cette pièce, pourquoi donc lui donnait-il ? Elle souleva alors la couverture et remarqua un mot griffonné d'une écriture penchée et raffinée.

Son cœur manqua un battement. Une _déclaration_. C'était une déclaration. Et la plus romantique des déclarations. Il était Roméo, elle était Juliette, tout les séparait, leurs rangs sociaux, leurs familles, leurs vies. L'amour pouvait-il vaincre cela ? Pouvait-elle l'aimer malgré son comportement impétueux et son visage cabossé ? Ses sentiments se mirent à tourbillonner. C'était trop précipité. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer, non. Pourtant lorsqu'elle se souvenait de sa voix blessé et coupable quelques heures plus tôt lorsqu'il lui racontait son histoire, ce n'était pas de la pitié qu'elle ressentait. Et ce bonheur qui l'avait transpercé de toutes parts lorsqu'elle dansait dans ses bras ? Elle se rappelait la sensation de sa main protectrice sur la sienne et de sa voix profonde.

Elle se leva d'un bond, le livre toujours dans la main et courut les pieds nus dans le manoir. Franchissant des portes, choisissant des intersections, se souciant peu du froid matinal. Elle arriva enfin dans la partie de la bâtisse qu'elle pensait être celle des appartements de Draco. Elle ouvrit toutes les portes jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur une vaste chambre. Elle y entra et la parcourut des yeux. C'est alors qu'elle le vit, debout sur un balcon, le regard perdu dans la semi-obscurité de l'aube. Elle s'avança doucement et s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui. Il dut sentir sa présence car il se retourna, il fut d'abord surpris, puis inquiet. Elle franchit la distance qui les séparait, le brouillard fouettant son visage et humidifiant ses cheveux, elle posa une main sur sa joue disgracieuse, le regardant vraiment dans les yeux pour la première fois, ne détournant pas le regard. Elle se colla à lui. Draco posa sa main dans son dos, créant une parfaite proximité. Ils s'assemblaient parfaitement. Et leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un baiser langoureux. D'abord un peu timide, puis plus profond. Hermione vint chercher la langue douce et délicate de Draco, ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, les yeux clos, oubliant le monde autour d'eux, le brouillard les enveloppant, leurs offrant un refuge.

Puis Draco sentit un picotement dans ses veines et alors que Hermione lâchait ses lèvres, haletante, il fut pris d'une bouffée de chaleur. Il vit le visage de Hermione s'éclairer et un sourire éblouissant fleurir sur son visage.

Non… ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il saisit la main de sa douce et l'entraîna jusqu'à la tour. Il s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce et furent accueillis par la bonne humeur de Frederick. Draco le fit taire d'un signe de la main et se planta devant le miroir.

« Freddy, montre moi tel que je suis., ordonna le Prince. » L'image apparue alors. Il s'observa une longue minute sans rien dire, puis porta ses mains à son visage, toucha sa peau redevenu d'une pureté presque enfantine. Il détailla ses yeux aciers, toujours aussi perçants mais dans lesquels brillaient une joie sans borne. Il était redevenu Draco Malfoy et il avait la plus merveilleuse des femmes à ses côtés désormais. Il embrassa Hermione et elle lui rendit son baiser, parcourant de ses mains le visage parfait de Draco, agrippant ses cheveux.

Et tandis qu'ils s'étreignaient longuement, une voix olympienne retentit. C'était celle de Cordeilla, sans aucun doute. Elle félicita chaleureusement le Prince et lui souhaita une vie de félicité et d'allégresse. Cependant elle lui fit promettre de ne jamais oublier ce qui lui était arrivé et de souvenir, chaque jour de sa vie, que peu importe les apparences, la seule chose qui compte vraiment est, et restera, l'amour.

_NdA_ : Miroir : inspiré directement de Frederick Metzengerstein, le héros d'une nouvelle d'Edgar A. Poe du même nom.

Fée : Cordeilla, plus jeune fille et préférée du Roi Lear, fut une illustre et légendaire reine de Grande-Bretagne. J'ai directement emprunté son nom à l'éponyme pièce de W. Shakespeare.

Un petit OS pour Halloween, qui fait même pas peur. Pas de sang, pas de monstres et même de grands méchants zombies horribles et effrayants, et -presque- pas de sorcellerie. (Comment ça, cet OS a aucun rapport avec Halloween ?) Enfin sinon vous pouvez toujours allé regarder The Grudge ou un truc dans le genre, ou même Blanche Neige et les Septs Nains (ouais la sorcière est carrément flippante), pour vous remettre dans l'ambiance de la soirée.

Bref, j'ai été contrainte de regarder ce dessin animé trois fois dans la même journée (baby-sitting oblige) et c'est comme ça que je me suis mise à écrire cette histoire un peu farfelue...

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu et je vous souhaite un très bon Halloween à tous! (Qui se déguise en Voldemort ce soir ?)

Neo Paperboy.


End file.
